The problems associated with animals such as pets which are infested with fleas, ticks, and other ectoparasites are well known. There are a wide variety of dips, sprays, powders, shampoos, collars, and the like which are designed to rid animals of such pests. Many are effective. Many such methods, however, rely on synthetic or toxic ingredients which may present a potential hazard to a pet, a pet owner, or to the environment. Further, existing treatments may contain relatively expensive ingredients and may require careful formulation and application to achieve satisfactory results while avoiding potentially harmful effects.
It is an object of the subject invention, therefore, to provide a composition which is effective in treating animals infested with ectoparasites, but which also is composed of natural, nontoxic ingredients which are safe to a pet, a pet owner, and to the environment. Another object of the subject invention is to provide such compositions which incorporate inexpensive ingredients which are easily formulated, packaged, and applied.
Those and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.